Casualidad premeditada
by nadaoriginal
Summary: Mientras Minato está en su labor de nunca acabar con su trabajo como hokage de la aldea de Konoha, Kushina, sintiéndose sola, encuentra en Tsunade una nueva oportunidad para sentir la pasión añorada y, por tanto, un nuevo amor, y todo bajo el disfraz de la casualidad. Oneshot con yuri y lemmon.


A causa de un pedido que me ha ayudado a tener una idea (morbosa por demás), he regresado luego de una eterna ausencia. Naruto pertenece a Kishimoto, así que conmigo no anden ligando nada, a menos que sea para puro parodiar xD

 **Casualidad premeditada**

─ Oh, sí. Sigue así. Tus dedos… ¡Ahhh!

─ ¿Quieres más? Eres tan pervertida…

─ Mira quien habla…

Tsunade, divertida como no lo había estado con nadie más en años si acaso, se encontraba desnuda junto con Kushina en la cama, usando sus dedos con maestría, explorando la parte más preciada que tenía la pelirroja. Los gemidos de Kushina eran realmente excitantes, tanto que a Tsunade le provocaba que su propia intimidad se humedeciera, por lo que, mientras usaba una mano para darle placer a Kushina, con la otra mano se estimulaba a sí misma.

─ Sigue así, T-Tsunade… Tus dedos son tan hábiles… ─ dice Kushina entre descontrolados gemidos.

─ Shhh, no tan fuerte, que si tu marido llega temprano nos oye.

─ Pero no lo puedo evitar. Haces que me sienta tan bien… ¡Ahhh!

No era la primera vez que ambas mujeres estaban de esa manera. Desde hace un par de años Minato, ahogado por su trabajo como hokage de la aldea, había ido bajando su vida amorosa y sexual con Kushina, llegando a ese punto que era casi de cero. Kushina estaba ávida de atención, se sentía bastante sola cuando estaba en casa, y ya Minato no podía proporcionarle lo que necesitaba. Kushina en ese entonces se preguntaba por qué Minato no podía contar con algunos asistentes que le aliviaran la pesada carga que significaba su posición en Konohagakure, pero nadie había que le respondiera esas preguntas. Era entonces que Tsunade había entrado en escena dentro de su vida.

En un principio eran solo amigas, pero con el transcurrir de los días Kushina había sentido una atracción por Tsunade que sólo podía compararse con la que había sentido por Minato anteriormente. No quiso aceptarlo en un primer momento, pero pronto se daría cuenta que su corazón estaba latiendo por alguien más, y ese alguien era su nueva amiga.

Era como una flor marchita que volvía a florecer, pero con un color distinto.

Llevaban casi un año en visitas "casuales", supuestamente para discutir sobre cosas de ellas, como el cuidado personal o intercambiar algunos jutsus, pero la verdad era exactamente lo que estaban haciendo en ese momento. Tsunade introducía un par de dedos en la intimidad de Kushina para luego hundirlos hasta el fondo. Kushina se muerde el dorso de la mano para que no se le escapara un gemido demasiado fuerte como para ser escuchada por la gente en la calle. Lo suyo con Tsunade era una relación absolutamente prohibida, no podían permitir que nadie se enterara, o estarían en serios problemas. Su relación, si bien era fogosa a más no poder, la guardaban con celo y discreción.

─ Más… más… Dame más, Tsunade…

─ ¿Que te más qué? ─ dice Tsunade de manera traviesa y deteniendo sus dedos.

─ Tsunade, no seas mala conmigo ─ replica Kushina haciendo un puchero ─. Quiero que me sigas metiendo los dedos en mi vagina. Siento que me voy a volver loca.

─ Ni siquiera te resistes. Así no es divertido ─ Tsunade ríe divertida antes de seguir complaciendo a su amante.

─ Es que es irresistible… Tus dedos son mágicos…

─ No tienes remedio. Eres una chica realmente mala que es infiel a su marido.

─ Le soy infiel por estar contigo.

Tsunade acelera los dedos y le da a Kushina el placer por el que tanto suplicaba. Tsunade también seguía estimulándose a sí misma, pues le resultaba cada vez más excitante hacer eso con la pelirroja. Era imposible que se cansara de complacerla y frotarla en sus partes más íntimas. Kushina era jodidamente sexy por donde se le viera.

¿Cómo empezó esta aventura para Tsunade? Posiblemente a partir de su eterna mala suerte en los juegos y el amor, pero sobre todo en el amor. Nunca había logrado sentar cabeza como se debía, por lo que todos los años se quedaba sola. Se estaba haciendo mayor poco a poco, y los hombres paulatinamente dejaban de acercarse. Habría tomado entonces la decisión de renegar completamente de los hombres y hundirse completamente en los juegos, donde su suerte no le dedicaba una mejor sonrisa que en el romance. Era una espiral de infortunios y decepciones que parecían no terminar nunca, y Tsunade acabaría tirando la toalla en cualquier momento. Fue entonces que conocería a Kushina. No es que no supiera quién era ella, pero jamás habían coincidido juntas, por lo que ese primer encuentro fue un tanto emocionante. La invitaría a apostar un poco para entretenerse, encontrando en ella su primera victoria importante en estos juegos que alguna vez haya tenido. Tsunade no pudo evitar sentir un poco de pena por ella, así que la invita a unos tragos mientras se iban conociendo, y de ese modo nace una amistad que iría evolucionando a atracción, y finalmente Tsunade acabaría enamorada de esa sensual pelirroja.

Tsunade sabía que se arriesgaba a comprometer la reputación de Kushina en cuanto los encuentros sexuales comenzaron, pero sencillamente no podía soportarlo. Tantos años buscando a un hombre para descubrir que la persona ideal para ella era otra mujer. Vaya cosas las que a veces puede deparar la vida para uno. Y ahora se agasajaba con aquel sensual cuerpo, no tan maduro como el suyo, pero con una buena edad para no considerarse a sí misma como una asaltacunas. Los pechos de Kushina, sus prominentes curvas, sus suaves y jugosos glúteos, sus piernas lisas y perfectas, su rostro angelical, su piel de apariencia tan frágil, todo en ella era provocativo, y Tsunade era incapaz de resistirse ante semejante nivel de erotismo que irradiaba la pelirroja.

La respiración de Kushina amplificaba el movimiento de sus pechos, dando aún mayor impresión de que estos tuviesen vida propia. Tsunade deja su propia entrepierna y emplea su mano para agarrar y apretar aquellos apetitosos pechos. Ambas mujeres se besan apasionadamente, y finalmente Kushina toma una participación activa e introduce rápidamente dos dedos en el sexo de Tsunade, moviéndolos a un ritmo que casi hace que Tsunade perdiera la coordinación de sus propios movimientos.

─ K-Kushina… Eres increíble… Haces que me vuelva loca casi al instante…

─ No te detengas, Tsunade. No te detengas.

Kushina estaba cerca de alcanzar el orgasmo, y Tsunade también estaba cerca de lograrlo (Kushina resultó ser muy hábil con la posición de dedos). Ambas se besan con locura, sintiendo el clímax llegando. Hacen todo lo que pueden para ocultar sus amorosos gemidos al momento de alcanzar el techo de su éxtasis, pero sus gritos resultan más fuertes de lo que les hubiese gustado, pero obviamente era señal de que lo disfrutaban demasiado. Ambas mujeres se desparraman en la cama mientras hacían dificultosos esfuerzos por controlar el ritmo de su respiración. Se miran fijamente por un rato y sonríen con dulzura.

─ Se sintió genial… No sé cómo no te conocí antes ─ dice Kushina en un susurro.

─ Lo mismo digo yo ─ dice Tsunade antes de darle a su amante un pequeño beso.

Al separar sus labios, la hermosa vista que cada una obtiene de la otra les causa una excitación que les hace querer hacerlo una vez más. Aún tenían tiempo para ello, pues Minato tardaría por lo menos un par de horas antes de volver del trabajo ¿Cuántas cosas podrían hacer dos amantes en ese tiempo? Esa es algo que se iban a responder ellas mismas, a juzgar por sus lascivas miradas.

Kushina se dirige rápidamente al sexo de Tsunade y se pone a lamer y succionar como si muriese de sed, haciendo que Tsunade volviese a gemir sin control alguno. La lengua de la pelirroja se movía de un lado a otro, de arriba abajo, de adentro hacia afuera, explorando cada rincón de esa parte que nadie más había aprovechado para conocer en lo más mínimo. Todos aquellos posibles hombres que pudiesen haber formado parte en la vida de Tsunade se lo perdían. Ahora Kushina tenía a esa rubia para sí misma.

─ Kushina… eso es trampa… Te me adelantaste… ¡Ahhh!

Kushina no dice nada. Estaba centrando toda su atención en lamer y estimular esa parte de Tsunade que sólo ella conocía a plenitud. A mitad de esa erótica exploración, Kushina decide utilizar un par de dedos y los introduce en esa vagina que tanto adoraba, acrecentando todavía más los gemidos de Tsunade.

─ Es increíble… ¡Me volveré loca!

─ Estás muy sensible, Tsu-chan ─ se burla Kushina sin dejar de lamer.

El placer desbordaba, las ideas se nublaban y perdían su forma, el cuerpo chillaba por cada uno de sus poros ante la estimulación tan efectiva de Kushina, incidiendo directamente en todos los puntos sensibles de Tsunade, casi como si se valiera de golpes suaves como los Hyuuga. Era excelente. Kushina era una diosa en la cama, y Tsunade la tenía para sí misma. Aún si sabía lo intenso que era el trabajo de Minato, a Tsunade se le dificultaba comprender que él llevara bastante tiempo sin darle a aquella exquisita pelirroja el placer que se merece. Allá él con sus responsabilidades y su puesto como hokage. Mejor para Tsunade, pues así Kushina era para ella y nadie más.

Kushina sigue moviendo rápidamente sus dedos mientras cambia en rumbo de su boca, esta vez trazando un camino de besos desde la entrepierna hasta el vientre de Tsunade. La rubia no quería que su amante se detuviera allí, así que pasa sus manos por la cabeza de esta para que siguiese. Kushina continúa con ligera malicia hasta que su rostro se entierra en aquellos enormes pechos de Tsunade, y allí empieza a besar, lamer y mordisquear aquellas gigantescas sandías que tenía por busto. Eso significaba un extra de placer, y más cuando Kushina usa su mano libre para jugar con uno de los pezones de Tsunade, pellizcando y moviendo esos sensibles montículos rosados. Gracias a que el cuerpo de Kushina se había acercado, Tsunade toma la oportunidad que ante ella se presenta y agarra uno de los pechos de Kushina y lo aprieta como si jugara con una pelota de espuma.

─ ¡Mnn!

─ Ya te tengo, Kushina.

Kushina no responde por tener la boca ocupada con los pechos de Tsunade, y esta sigue divirtiéndose con los senos de Kushina. Era un toma y dame continuo, y esto causa que ambas se acercaran bastante como para besarse una vez más. Sus piernas se entrelazan temblorosas hasta que ambos sexos hacen contacto directo, iniciando con ello un movimiento de caderas que desde el primer segundo demuestra ser indetenible. Tsunade le da una nalgada a Kushina, y esta deja ir un gemido de sorpresa.

─ ¡Tsunade!

─ Te portaste muy mal al hacer todo esto sin mi permiso… ¡Ahhh! Debí darte… un castigo…

Kushina ni siquiera infla sus cachetes porque su boca sólo se disponía para constantes e infatigables gemidos. Ambas caderas aceleran y daban mayor fuerza a ese roce de labios vaginales. Era como si estuvieran con sus nervios atravesando la frontera con el cielo. El tiempo sigue pasando sin que ellas lo tomaran en cuenta, y así un nuevo orgasmo las alcanza cuando llevaban el ritmo al máximo.

─ M-me vengo, Tsunade…

─ Yo también, Kushi…

Ya no fueron capaces de decir nada, el clímax invade sus cabezas y las deja fuera de combate, y ambas temblaban de placer, descontroladas, iniciando un nuevo proceso por respirar normalmente.

─ Excelente… Fue maravilloso ─ dice Kushina con los ojos cerrados.

─ Ya no puedo más… Empleé… todas mis fuerzas ─ dice Tsunade completamente rendida.

Tanto una como otra no dicen nada más, procurando aprovechar todo el aire que ingresaba a sus pulmones para recuperar fuerzas. Habían quedado satisfechas, como siempre que se encontraban a solas, pero ahora tocaba disimular como nada hubiese pasado.

* * *

 **Una hora después**

Minato regresaba finalmente después de dos días de trabajo como hokage. Para él representaba un alivio tremendo para su cuerpo agotado y su mente torturada. Al abrir la puerta principal de casa, se encuentra con Kushina y Tsunade sentadas tranquilamente en la mesa, hablando sobre trivialidades que a Minato le costaba un poco comprender debido a su cansancio.

─ …y así puedes contar con un cosmético milagroso, que te lo digo yo ─ dice Tsunade con tono casual.

─ Y yo que creía saber todas sus aplicaciones. Eres realmente sorprendente, Tsunade-san.

─ Vamos, que me avergüenzas.

─ Buenas tardes ─ saluda Minato con algo de pesar por interrumpir a su esposa.

─ Bienvenido a casa, Minato ─ responde Kushina con una sonrisa ─ ¿Quieres que te sirva el almuerzo?

─ Todavía no. Mejor me acuesto un par de horas para descansar, que esta noche los consejeros me estarán esperando para revisar algunos tratados diplomáticos con Suna ─ Minato reprime un bostezo y se dirige a la habitación ─. Puede quedarse el tiempo que desee, Tsunade-san, y le envía saludos a Jiraya-sensei en cuanto lo vea.

─ Puedes contar con que lo encontraré ─ responde Tsunade tranquilamente.

Minato desaparece, así que Kushina espera un par de minutos antes de dar un vistazo en la habitación, comprobando que su marido se había quedado dormido con su ropa puesta. Como Minato no iba a despertar en un buen rato, Kushina se acerca a Tsunade y la besa con pasión, siendo correspondida por esta.

─ ¿Estás segura de hacer esto? Tu marido está justo al lado ─ dice Tsunade divertida.

─ Lo sé, pero no creo que un simple beso lo vaya a despertar ─ es la respuesta llana de Kushina.

Ninguna de las dos tenía remedio. Adoraban esos encuentros en secreto, les excitaba a morir. Definitivamente preferían seguir de ese modo para mantener viva esa llama que tanto adoraban.

 **Fin**

* * *

Con esto creo que MagOz se puede dar por servido, pues sí, he leído su review en el OS que escribí en el apartado de _Kenichi_. Espero que le haya gustado el resultado, pues a esto le he puesto ganas con el poco tiempo que he contado para escribirlo. Me despido entonces, y le deseo a todo aquel que llegue hasta aquí un feliz año.

Hasta otra


End file.
